Twisted Love of the Energon Roses
by Lnzy1
Summary: (Energon)Emiko's longing and desperation drives her to search for something maybe she isn't truly prepared for. Could it be 'Love? Love it? Hate it? Whatever, just read and review(chapter three up)
1. Default Chapter

My names Emiko Hanagawa and I'm 15 years old. I was born in Japan my parents, American; they were there while visiting my mother's relatives. She went into labor while in a kabuki theatre so she named me after the character Emiko, which means beautiful blessed child. My father worked with in a revolutionary industry. He was a scientist who studied the substance called Energon. He and another scientist, Dr. Jones, were very into their work and they obsessed over everything. I hated being around his work because I'd have allergic reaction while I came into contact with Energon.

My mom found out first. After dad had come home he had brought with him a chunk of Energon and I had a reaction in my room. She came in and she saw my hair glow and I was huddled on the ground trying to keep the energy admitting from me under control, but I couldn't. It stopped after my father went down stairs with the energon to analyze it and my reaction stopped. After that my mother did her best to keep my secret from my father, for fearing he'd reject me or even want to study me like a lab mouse like he did with the energon. We kept the secret for five successful years. But I was teased at school a lot, because of an incident. I had an allergic reaction on the school grounds. I freaked out and huddles in a corner for the rest of the day while faculty searched the entire building for me. The kids called me freak and threw rocks at me too. My mom caught wind of this and sued the school board for not having teachers stop the harassment after I came home one day with a broken nose and bruises all over. I was home schooled after that. About a year or so later my mom was diagnosed with cancer. It ate away at her for another couple of months while I watched and cried and pleaded her to fight it. I gave every little reason I could think of so she wouldn't die. She died when I was 11. My father tried ignoring me for a couple months. I was left alone a lot and when he finally did acknowledge me he sent me to a school in Britain. I ran away the day after arriving.

I missed my mother so much. I contemplated suicide more times than wondering were I was going to get food. I was a beggar for a week before I decided it was useless and I turned myself in as a missing person. I stank, my hair was greasy, and I had dog shit on my boots, but I was there. I was sent back to my father who wasn't very pleased. That's when I broke. He was raging on about how irresponsible I was and how much of a hoodlum I had been. I yelled back. I told him how much I hated him for ignoring me, for pushing me away when I needed condolence, for killing mom. That'd taken him back a bit. I told him it was because of him and his work that mom got cancer and I was a freak. It was all him fault. It was than that I realized in my anger I had let my energy go and I was glowing. He found out about everything. But I didn't care if he was going to try and cut me open I'd just kill myself. But he didn't. After all I had told him after I yelled that I hated him…

He hugged me. The first time in my known memory my dad hugged me. I cried for a week afterwards. We got family counseling and I was forced to tell my secret again. But he was a trusted source. Dr. Yuan was a good friend of my fathers and we worked out family problems out for about four years.

That's my tragic story, but the real story hasn't stated yet.

I was sitting on the couch watching 'Comedy central Presents' when my father came in. The comedian had just made a killer joke and I was laughing beside myself. It so lame but it was funny!

My Dad came in with the mail and sat next to me and threw the normal bills into a pile like always.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Jeremy Hotz." I replied as I took a bite of my mozzarella stick.

"I heard from my old Friend, Dr. Jones, yesterday," He informed me. I really didn't car much but it was better for me to act like it. " He wants me to go to Ocean city and give him a hand on a little project."

"When are you goin'?" I asked.

"Saturday, but I was hoping you'd come too," I raised my eyebrows at this.

"I never go with you on your trips though. Because of my-" I began.

Dad nodded.

"Your senses yes suki I'm well aware of that." Dad said using my nickname; Mom use to call me suki, which means 'love' in Japanese, before she died. "But I thought you might have been interested in going seeing as it's ocean city. One of the cities built by the transformers."

"Yeah, maybe. But that'll mean energon and me and energon don't mix." I told him. I thought he was going nuts. He was practically telling my to broadcast my secret across the international broadcasting station.

"Yes well, there will be a boy there, I thought you'd be interested in meeting." My dad said.

I smirked.

"Is this boy cute?" I asked slyly and playfully.

My dad blushed a bit and shrugged.

"Even if I had a picture of him I doubt I could answer that honestly, dear." He chuckled as he patted my shoulder and lean in close. "He's just like you Suki."

I stopped smiling and starred.

My dad nodded.

"Dr. Jones told me. His name's kicker and he works with the Autobots." My dad told he and embraced me. I felt my mind spin. Someone else who could sense energon? It has to be false!

"Dad? What does that mean?"

My dad smiled warmly as he saw tears form in m eyes.

"You're not alone."

We packed up our things and began the long drive to Ocean city. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. My hands sweated the whole way. I knew how to control my energy, but my hair was another thing. It always glowed and it was annoying mostly because it'd mess up my hair afterwards. I was anxious to talk to this kicker. I wondered if he was like me. Did he have the exact same abilities as me? Did he feel isolated from the world?

I contemplated all this for two days as we drove along highways in places I'd never heard of in towns I'd never seen on maps. It was all so stupid that I began to have second thoughts. My heart was pounding hard and I felt sick with anxiety. When we arrived in the town ashore of Ocean City I was wearing my sheep skin boots, my black kitty shirt, a plaid skirt, and a hoody. My father was wearing his work clothes. A blue dress shirt, tan pants with a black belt, and a white lab coat. And his Identification card as well. I had to wear a special pass too, which I had decorated with pentagrams and skulls in the time between leaving home and arriving.

I watched from the car as my father walked over to an intercom and spoke briefly with it. He entered the car again and smiled at me while I bite one of my fingernails.

"Ready?" He said breathlessly, he was nervous too.

"Meh." I said trying to mask my own nervousness. My father smiled and we watched as a long silver bridge surfaced from the ocean depths. I watched transfixed as it completed it straightened out. I could see far from shore, the actual city rise as well. It was all so fantastic. Like I was watching Sci-Fi!

I whistled my amazement and heard my father echo in response. I felt the car move as I was still gazing at the city. The car drove down the bridge and I felt m dad place one hand on top of mine. He was there for me and he knew I was scared. I felt for the first time since mother's death, that it was OK and there was nothing wrong with me. It felt good to feel that way.

As the car neared the city I made out a robot land near the entrance. There was already one there before the other joined.

"Looks like we got a welcoming party." My dad said as we stopped in front of the gate.

My father got out of the car and presented is clearance badge.

"No need for the card Dr. Hanagawa. We knew you were coming." Said the transformer. I watched from the car and looked him over. His armor was red and white and he had an orange visor over his optics. He must have sensed my gaze because looked straight at me. I quickly turned away and I felt my face get hot. "Who's this?"

"Come on out honey! He won't bite." Dad's voice beckoned. I decided to get out instead of running the risk of looking like a stuge. I fixed my skirt as I stepped out and looked up at the Autobot. I'd never realized how big they really were. It made me feel venerable and uncomfortable. "This is Emiko, My daughter."

"Hi." I said shuffling my feet shyly and looking down.

The Autobot laughed.

"Sorry, but I just never knew a teenager to be shy." He said.

"They usually not. Believe me. Hey won't tell you anything straight out either. They expect you to be psychic and figure it out alone." My Dad said joining in the laugh. I felt my face get even hotter and I was sure I was red in the face so much I looked like a cherry.

"Dad…" I said embarrassed.

Dad patted me on the back and smiled.

"Come one in. Dr. Jones is in the command room. I'll take you." Offered the Autobot.

Dad and I got back into the car and followed the Autobot. We parked in a structure that sealed off after we got in. Probably to keep the cars dry while the city was submerged. We followed a staircase and found ourselves inside the main building with the Autobot from before waiting.

"By the way my name's Jetfire," He informed us as we walked along.

I decided to overcome my shyness by asking him something.

"How come you guys all have names like that?" I asked trying my best to not fumble my words.

"Huh? Oh! You mean why we don't have names like you humans?" Jetfire inquired.

"Yeah." I replied feeling a little more comfortable.

"Well, we get our names my our behavior or certain traits we possess." He explained as we rounded a corner. I suddenly felt sick and I new I was going to have a reaction I quickly covered my head with my hoody and braced my body. The familiar pressure of the energy coursing through me made me stop for a second.

"You OK?" Jetfire. Instinctively I reassured him I was fine. I saw my Dad look at me concerned. I smiled at him assuring him I had it under control. He never really did get use to me reactions. I felt the reaction subside and I continued on with me Dad and Jetfire.

I suddenly saw the reason for my reaction. Two smaller robots, a little taller than my dad, passed us pushing a cart of newly mined Energon.

"How's the new Energon stream Strongarm?" Jetfire asked.

"Great!" Called back one of the smaller robots that had passed us. "Kicker really out did himself this time. Were ganna be pulling overtime for a week!"

"Speaking of Kicker Emiko was looking forward to meeting him." My dad told Jetfire as we resumed our walking. I felt my face turn red again.

"Really?" Jetfire asked suspiciously. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant by his tone…

"Yeah. That's how I got her to come in the first place." Dad said. I felt like falling down and never getting up.

"Well he should be in the command room, but I guess his dad might have chased him off by now." Jetfire said.

"How so?" Dad asked.

"They don't really see eye to eye, lets say that." Jetfire sighed.

"He's probably embarrassed by him." I commented. "I know the feeling. Believe me."

My dad looked at me confused.

"I'm not embarrassing to you am I, Suki?" He asked.

"No!" I said sarcastically. "Only if you're five…"

Dad sighed and I just stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Here we are." Jetfire told us as we entered through large steal doors that opened Automatically.

I immediately recognized Dr. Jones. He was talking to an Autobot. H was slightly taller than Jetfire and he was defiantly bulkier than him. I than noticed a boy exiting the room through another exit on the other side of the room. I caught his eye briefly before the automatic door closed.

"Hanagawa!" Dr. Jones said happily. "It's been ages!"

"Hello Thomas." My Dad greeted his old friend as they clapped each other's shoulders and hands.

I saw Jetfire walk over to the Autobot Dr. Jones had been talking with earlier.

"I don't believe it! Emiko!" Dr. Jones exclaimed as he noticed me, which made me jump. He was loud. "You're all grown up!"

"Yeah, I guess." I said shyly as he reached out his hand. I took it and shook. His grip was strong and mine must have been quit weak.

"You're how old? 16?" He asked.

"15." I corrected.

"Of course! You were born the year kicker found out about his gift!" He told me. I was pleasantly surprised. I hadn't expected Kicker t have had his powers for so long. "You just missed him."

"Dr. Hanagawa." Our attention diverted to the speaker. The Autobot with Jetfire looked at my father and spoke. "I've heard much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's great finally meet you too, Optimus Prime." My dad responded. "Though I must admit most of the things I've heard about you have been on the news or in the paper."

Optimus laughed. It was strong good laugh and kind of warm.

"Yes I suspect it would be." He said back.

"Emiko, why don't you go find Kicker while I talk with Thomas and Optimus." My Dad told me. He always suggested me to something when he didn't want me around. I felt like I was being forced to face me demons by talking with this Kicker boy. I gave in knowing it was that or staying in the car and walking around an underwater city looking for a boy sounded more interesting that playing solitary on my laptop. I walked out of the exit Kicker took earlier. I followed the hall till I came to a long corridor. There were a few people walking around and a couple smaller robots. I saw one large transformer as well, but no Kicker. I sat down on the first bench I found and thought everything over. If I did find him what was I going to say? 'Hi I'm a freak too! Want to be friends?'

I felt so stupid and pathetic. I heard a loud crash coming from a nearby room and decided to see what was up. I walked into the room and screamed as a laser shot past my right cheek.

To be continued in chapter Two...............................

Want more? Just tell me so in your review! )


	2. The Braking point

I collapsed to the ground in shock.

"Oh Shit!" I heard someone cry out. "Are you OK?"

I looked up and saw the boy from before looking at me. Behind him were two worried looking Autobots.

"Are you OK?" He repeated.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Geese Ironhide! Way to go!" He yelled back at on of the Autobots.

"Sorry! I forgot to disengaged my lasers." He admitted.

"Yeah, well you almost got her killed!" Kicker helped me up and bent down and picked up my identification card. It must have fell off when I fell. "Here…Emiko."

He read the card and handed it back. I quickly pinned it back on my hoody and looked at him. His eyes were a deep brown and it matched his hair. I saw something in his eyes that disappointed me very much.

"So you're the girl my dad told me about." He said. "I must admit you look a lot different than what I imagined."

"And what exactly would that be?" I asked regaining my voice.

Kicker blushed and I simply smiled.

"I'm really sorry!" Ironhide said.

"You should be Ironhide!" Said the other Autobot.

"What were you doing anyway?" I asked.

"Prowl and me were dueling." Ironhide admitted.

I looked at the one named Prowl or a moment, remembering what Jetfire had told me earlier.

"So what brought you and your dad here? I'm sure your not here just because my dad asked you to come." Kicker asked.

"Yes, well. I…" I couldn't bring myself to tell him. "I heard you could sense Energon and well…I…"

"What?" Kicker asked raising his voice. "Ganna call me a freak?"

I looked at him a bit shocked. He could change his mood really fast. I regretted not responding.

"You one of those politically correct Christian girls?" He asked me angrily. "I'm not some freaky human light bulb you know!"

I didn't answer him. I just turned around and tried to ignore his angry demeanor. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Why don't you answer me?"

"Stop it Kicker!" Ironhide told him.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

I starred at him and broke.

"I'm jealous!" I hadn't realized what I said till he let go.

"Jealous? Of what? That I tell where Energon is?"

I shook my head feeling the tears coming.

"You're not scarred!" I felt my grip on my energy slip.

Kicker back up and starred at me shocked.

"Your not like me!" I screamed. I came to my senses and looked shocked and scared at Kicker and the two dazed Autobots.

I didn't want to be there anymore so I ran. I ran out the room and kept on going even thought I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to find a place to hide and die!

I don't know how long I was in that closet but it felt like days. I ran that scene in my mind trying to find out someway of salvaging it. It was most likely it was too late. I wonder if anyone was looking for me. I stayed there and cried. I cried for my mother to come back and help me make it all better like she did when I came home bloody and broken that one time. I wasn't bloody but I was hurt. I wish my dad would find me so I could pretend like everything was better.

I heard the door to the room open. I was in the closet huddled together sobbing.

The knob of the door turned and opened. Kicker bent down next to me and looked at me sympathetically.

"Your dad' told me everything," He said quietly. "He's worried about you."

"I didn't mean to yell at you…before." I told him trying to hold back my sobs. "I just wanted you to be like me so bad!"

"No one is the same. Even though you have similar abilities than mine were different." He placed his hand on my head and I lunged forward grabbing him and sobbing. He fell back on his butt but didn't object.

"I'm sorry!" I felt like anchoring my self to him. I don't know why I was ever jealous of him. I suppose what I saw in his eyes told me we were different, that he wasn't like me and that I was completely alone. I wondered if he ever felt this hopeless and pathetic. Did he ever really feel alone? How could he have? People who understood his powers surrounded him and he was never tortured because of it. We were truly different, but at the same time we were the same.

I never figured out if I found what I was looking for that day, but whatever it was I found something better; I found a friend.


	3. A fawnful kiss of the twisted Roses

Thank you to:

Simply Crisis

Faerie-kittie306 animelover ( whoa...that was hard to type!)

lysia 1982

and LoneGenesis!  
For your inspiring reviews to a crazed Kicker fan with too many ideas and not enough time to write them down.

And just a 411 if you'd really like to keep up with this story it is possible I will over look updating here, but you can catch the story !

When Kicker finally got me to get up and go to the control room it had been about four hours since I'd run off. When we walked through the door a woman was talking with my dad, who looked really upset. When he saw me he began to cry. He slowly walked over before running the last few feet. I let him grabbed me into a tight embrace and I didn't fight it. I felt lifeless and depressed. After a few second I wrapped my arms around him too and he sobbed harder.

"I thought you were going to do it!" He cried. He thought I was going to commit suicide, just like all those times I'd threaten to.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." The emotion of hopelessness and guilt made my chest burn and my throat closed up and I couldn't speak.

My father released me and I saw his tearful eyes and I let out a laugh rattled with sobs.

"Emiko, what happened?" My father asked.

I told them what happened when I talked to kicker and how I got angry and ran off. I was expecting them to tell me how irresponsible and selfish I was for worrying them, but they just told me it was all right.

The woman who was talking to my dad turned out to be Kicker's Mom Miranda.

After a talk with Optimus and the others I was escorted to my room to rest. Mirada brought up some food for me and asked me if I'd like to watch a movie. Since I spent most of the day crying I decided to watch 'Bruce Almighty' starring Jim Carry. I needed a good laugh and the scene in the studio and Bruce's making the anchor make weird noises always made me laugh. Miranda checked up on me a few times and asked if I was all right. I could have sworn she acted just like my mother. It was almost as if she was back. Besides the fact she was Caucasian and I was half Caucasian half Japanese. My mother had been Japanese and my Dad was Caucasian, but he went with my mother's maiden name because he hated his last name so much; Witwicky.

I woke up in the mourning and got dressed. I walked out of my room and into the hallway, which seemed totally deserted. I never bothered asking anyone were the kitchen was and I was pretty hungry. I was making my way across the main hallway when I saw Kicker come out of a corridor.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said. I didn't want to talk about yesterday so I asked him something else. "Where's the kitchen?"

He smiled.

"This way. I was heading there right now." I followed him and soon enough we entered into a rather large sized kitchen. There were two coffee machines and both were on.

"So what do you feel like having?" Kicker asked me.

"I was just going make some cereal or something." I admitted.

"Come on. Seriously. I can cook anything!" Kicker boasted.

I couldn't help but giggle at the broad statement.

"How about waffles and eggs?" I suggested. My mom had made great waffles and I loved eggs.

"You got it!" Kicker said and dug into the fridge for ingredients. I didn't know for sure if he was offering to make me breakfast because of yesterday or he was just being nice, but it was very comfortable being there.

I watched as kicker broke open some eggs. I felt guilty not helping so I jumbled through the cupboards for flour and when I found it I handed it to Kicker.

"You don't need to help." He told me but I waved the comment away.

"I like to cook too. My mom taught me, though I never got the recipes to taste quit as good as hers." I told him as I poured some flour into the bowel.

Kicker and I made our breakfast and about an hour later we were feasting on the fruits of our labor. It was funny watching Kicker trying to brush off the extra pepper he'd spilt on his eggs after the lid of the shaker fell off. I offered him my eggs but he refused saying he liked a lot of pepper. The waffles were really good too! We saved the extra batter for the next day.

We didn't really know what to do with the rest of the day. Our Dad's had left early to start on the project that Dad was called here for. Most of the Transformers were helping with repairs on the city or had warped to Cybertron to help with some construction.

We walked into the control room and there was an Autobot standing over the computer punching in some things. At the sound of the Automatic doors he turned and greeted Kicker.

"Hey Kicker! Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Inferno, This is Emiko." Kicker said as he indicated me with a wave of his hand.

Inferno nodded.

"Pleased to meet you miss."

I bushed a bit at being called miss.

"And who says chivalry's dead?" I asked flattered.

Inferno laughed at the statement. Kicker walked over to the monitor Inferno had been typing around on and looked at. "Where is everyone?"

"Optimus and Hotshot are on Cybertron overseeing the new security plans. Your father and Dr. Hanagawa are there as well. For what purpose I've not received that info."

I spoke up at Inferno's last comment. "He and Dr. Jones are working on a special project. He didn't tell me what it was exactly but he sounded really excited about it."

"Knowing my dad it's probably a toaster that shoots bread at you." Kicker said sarcastically, which caused me to release a giggle.

Kicker smiled at me as I smiled back.

I seemed to have been smiling a lot while I've been here. I almost never smiled at home. My father usually sees me flash one while watching comedy, but that's usually it. I was surprised my mouth wasn't sore or anything.

"Looks like it'll be a slow one then. Is Ironhide working too?" Kicker asked.

"Yeah. Prowl, Jetfire, and him are over at various cities looking over their security plans against the Terrorcons.

"Terrorcons? What are they? Like terrorists?" I asked.

Inferno smiled at my comparison.

"Almost. Terrorists are human Emiko; Terrorcons are transformers. We've been attack on several occasions by squads of them and they've stolen much Energon from us." Inferno told me directly. "They're very dangerous. If we were attack now we'd be at a huge disadvantage."

"Well don't jinx it than!" I told him.

"Jinx?" Inferno asked with a quizzical expression on his faceplate.

I couldn't believe he didn't now what jinx meant! I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. I didn't want to insult him.

"Jinxing is when you say you don't want something to happen and it happens anyway." I told him. " Like when you say 'I hope we don't get attacked' we'll have a better chance of getting attacked just because you said it!"

Inferno and Kicker looked at me blankly.

"I'm not explaining this well am I?"

Kicker nodded. "I could get a dictionary, but it's best if we leave it."

I felt thankful e dropped it. I felt like an idiot trying to explain jinxing to Inferno. It really is a simple concept! Than why did I screw up with my words?!

"You two want to give me hand?" Inferno asked, changing the subject.

"Sure!" We said in unison. Kicker said more like 'meh' while I practically yelled it.

Thankfully no one seemed to take notice.

"Ok, I need a few things from storage." Inferno told them. "They should be small enough for you to carry, but just incase I'll send some Omnicons with you."

"Sure."

Kicker stated making his way out of the room as soon as we knew what we were getting.

I looked back and forth between Kicker and Inferno before chasing on after kicker.

I made my way down the hall with kicker in silence. Which was awkward with a capital A! When we finally got to the storage unit were found it was covered in dust. There were huge crates everywhere.

"Wow. I never knew the Autobots were such clutter-bugs." I said as I swiped away some dust off a crate near me. "This place is worst than our basement."

Kicker laughed. "Yeah. I haven't been down here since-"

I waited for Kicker to continue but he just looked away and started rummaging through the crate nearest to him.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's nothing." He told me signaling me to drop it, but I didn't want to.

"What Kicker?" I asked walking over to him.

Kicker just ignored me and pulled out a cord from the crate and began rolling it up. I hated to be ignored. I was ignored for a long time and I was tired of it. "Kicker!"

Kicker turned to me and looked into my eyes. I looked into his and I saw hurt there. Fear, and so many other things.

"When I was little my dad took me to Cybertron. I was scared of the Transformers and ran off. I accidentally found Primus and…." Kicker paused. "When we came back to Earth I had grew to hate the transformers. I hated they were here and I purposely blamed them for everything that ever went wrong. I hid here for three days once, while everyone searched for me. Jus like you did yesterday."

I was silent.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Kicker asked sullenly.

I smiled at him. "No."

Kicker looked at me and smiled warmly before turning away.

The smile on my face remained as I laid my head on his back and spoke to him.

"I know the fear that causes you to feel alone; the primal fear. You hide from it but it always catches up and there's no way to ease it." I told him. "It's always there and you have to live with it."

"Yeah…" He must have been smiling as he reached back and grabbed my hand. He turned around fully and confronted me. I looked into his eyes again and he mine. I never thought I could feel so wonderful as I did that moment as his face came closer and closer to mine. I felt me face warm up and my body felt wobbly, but it was a feeling I never experienced and at first I thought I might have been stoned.

His lips touched mine as his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck.

We were startled out of our 'moment' by the sound of someone clearing his or her throat at the door entrance.

Two Omnicons stood at the door looking at us. My face felt hot and cold at the same time, like I was blushing and turning pale at the same time. I recognized one of them as Strongarm, who looked utterly confused, and another I didn't know, who had a smug smile on his face as he tapped his metal foot on the ground expectantly.

"Um…I…uh." Kicker tumbled over his words as I covered my face in embarrassment.

"I hope you're expecting to marry her Kicker!" Said the smug looking Omnicon. "Who is she?"

"That's Emiko, Skyblast. Dr. Hanagawa's kid." Strongarm informed him. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing." Kicker said quickly, grabbed a small crate and power walked out of the room. Leaving me with two curious Omnicons. I grabbed the cord Kicker had been collecting and followed suit, but unfortunately the Omnicons weren't about to drop what they had seen.

"So Emiko, you got the hots for our little kicker huh?" Skyblast asked as he caught up with me carrying a crate, much bigger than kicker's, and giving me a sly smirk.

I groaned and blushed madly.

"I'm still confused. What were they doing?" Strongarm complained.

"We kissed. That was all. It was a mistake." I told them ashamed. "It was just…a…"

"Sure!" Skyblast barked a laugh and walked on a head of me followed by Strongarm, who was still confused over the whole thing.

Was it a mistake? I had no place kissing him. Or did he kiss me? I don't know! It was all happening so fast! It was nice though. At least I know kicker likes me! Or does he? We just met. How could he like me so fast? How could I like him so fast? Do I like him? Or is this all something my mind did to trick me or is it due to my loneness and desperation? Could I be imagining I like him because he's the only person who knows how I feel?

I ran into the door and fell as my mind jumbled the questions around. The Automatic door opened and I looked up from the floor into Kicker's eyes. He looked startled to see me on the floor and I got up and brushed myself off as he was asking me to allow him to help me.

"Emiko about before-" He started.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter." I handed him the cords and walked away. "I need some air."

I wondered around for a little while before remembering I had no idea how to get or if the city was even surfaced. I finally found a pinned up map of the city and figured out how to find the gate and weather or not the city was submerged. I found the gate and saw the light in the corner was green. (Meaning we were surfaced and it was safe to go out)

I made it out into the courtyard and breathed in the fresh salty air. It was a strange smell and I didn't all too well like it but it was cool and fresh: Just what I needed to clear my head. I noticed a lone guard standing near the gate and I decided to go say hi. As I got closer I noticed he was branded with a purple mark instead of the red-faced insignia of the Autobots. Even the Omnicons had Autobot symbols, so what was his story?


End file.
